


Mending

by StarLover123



Series: Dr3am 0n [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apologies, Dream Smp, Dreamon, Gen, Guilt, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/pseuds/StarLover123
Summary: Clay takes some time to visit Sapnap.~~~AFTERMATH ONE-SHOT OF DR3AM 0N
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dr3am 0n [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158851
Kudos: 28





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> AFTERMATH ONESHOT #2! Idk how many I plan on doing, but I'm very excited to do it! I know I plan on doing at least one more though! (hopefully more but I have just one more planned out) 
> 
> this one took a lot longer than the last one, but I also think it's A LOT better, writing-wise. I was a lot more descriptive. so I'm glad! 
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE COMMENT IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY I LIKE COMMENTS BETTER THAN KUDOS

“ You hurt a lot of people, specifically, me. “ 

“ You’re better than this. “ 

“Once upon a time we were best friends. “ 

“ I love you, man, but you gotta stay here. “ 

“The things you did are what got you here. “ 

“If you break out of this prison, it’s gonna be me who takes your final life.” 

  
  


The words rang through Clay's head as he made the long feeling trek, He’d been given the cords of the new country by Karl (Something kingdom… he’d said... Kinoko?). George and Sapnap had been spending most of their time there, according to Karl, helping build. 

He’d yet to really talk to the two of them. I mean, he’d gone and apologized to everyone. He’d spent a little bit of time with George… but Sapnap? He deserved more. So much more. 

The memories he’d regained from the demon were not the best quality. And there were things he was still missing. But he remembered Sapnap's visit to the prison. And it hurt. He hurt Sapnap. He had to properly make up for it. 

Approaching the flower biome, passing the barn, Clay couldn’t help but feel his guilt churning at his organs. He’d Apologized and explained the whole situation though, so they should understand right? They wouldn’t be terribly mad at him, right? He hoped so. He also hoped that Karl would be there to greet him. 

Unfortunately for him, upon approaching the only building in the field, the only person he could see was Sapnap, sitting down outside. Of course, Sapnap was who he was here to see. But he just hadn’t expected to have to deal with this just yet. 

“ Hey. “ Clay spoke up as he approached the other male, trying not to show how obviously nervous he was about this interaction. Sapnap looked up from what he was doing, his eyes meeting Clays. Sure he knew the situation… but he hadn’t expected him to come all the way out here. 

“Dre- Clay. Hey, you’re here. “ Sapnap put down what he was doing, standing up to meet him. Clay gave a nod in response. “ What gives?” Sapnap continued 

“ Um- well, I just- I wanted to see you. “ Clay said softly, fiddling with his sleeves. “ And I uh- wanted to properly apologize. I mean- I know I already did, but I don’t think I did it quite… I don’t think it was worthy enough.” 

Sapnap stared at Clay for a few moments, his eyes searching for answers in his best friend's eyes. He found none. So he just had to ask. “ And what do you think is worthy enough?” 

It was a tough question. One Clay didn’t necessarily know the answer to. How was he supposed to? He hadn’t even felt like he’d made it up to Tommy. Or Fundy. So who was he to expect to even get close to making up for everything he’d done? 

“ I don’t know… Honestly. I was hoping you’d tell me. “ The answer seemed to satisfy Sapnap, who sat back down and patted the spot next to him on the grass. 

“ Sit?” Clay nodded, taking the few steps forward and sitting next to the younger male. 

Neither one of them spoke up though, both quietly deciding the silence was better than anything either of them could bring up. Clay could sense Sapnap's tension with him, almost as if coming out here had been to avoid  _ him _ , and his stomach churned in response to the thought. 

It was also a thought that scared Clay a bit. If you asked anyone else, Sapnap looked Chill. Like he was just hanging out with his best friend. But Clay knew he was tense. He could  _ feel  _ it. Clay knew that wasn’t something somebody normal could do… And he wasn’t sure if it was something in him, or if it was something left over from the Demon. Part of Clay didn’t want to find out. 

“ Y’know…” Sapnap finally spoke up. “ I just kinda wish I’d known. I wish you would have told me. “ Clay glanced up at Sapnap as he spoke, bringing his eyes back down as he took in the information, 

“ I didn’t tell anyone,” Clay responded softly, looking at the land they’d begun to cover. Taking in the view… it was really beautiful. The flowers gave the already beautiful land a nice touch. A Cherry on top. 

“ I mean, yeah you’re not obligated to tell me your secrets n’ shit. Secrets are secrets. But… “ Sapnap hesitated, pondering over what he was gonna say. “ I just wish I’d known the real you, I guess. “ 

It was a tough response for Clay. The real him? Clay wasn’t sure why that phrase bugged him. I mean, he was always his own person, right? 

“ I don't even know the real me. " Clay ended up blurting. He didn't even know why. He knew himself. Though, I guess when you share your body and live a fake life for a few years… you lose your sense of self. 

He really  _ Didn't  _ know himself. It was a scary thought. 

" Damn, dude! Don't get so deep on me man!" Sapnap exclaimed, lightly shoving Clay with a laugh. Clay chuckled with him. 

" Sorry, Sorry! But you know the situation! " Sapnap nodded, running a hand through his hair, which seemed to naturally flow back down into its prior position. 

“ Yeah, yeah. I know. Guess I would have just thought it would have let you… be yourself every now and then. “ Sapnap mumbled, his voice quieting as he spoke. It was obvious it was an uncomfortable idea for the both of them. But it also was something that had to be said. 

“ Well, demons don’t work like that. They’re very...complicated. “ Clay replied softly. Sapnap was part of the Dreamon hunters. He saw the exorcism. But he was still no expert. He had a lot to learn. “ Most of the time they’re actually really nice, and just want to help their host, but a few of them…” Clay looked for the words. “ they’ve got these instincts… that they don’t even know why they do those things. And maybe some have some more... Malicious ideas… but usually their end goal is genuinely to just help their host… sometimes that comes at a cost though. “ 

Sapnap nodded along to his speech, hesitating after Clay finished. Clay could tell he wanted to say something. 

“ What was yours like?” 

It was a tough question. Memories were jumbled together, and the whole story had already been explained… but Clay still found himself responding. 

“ It was kind. And charming, and kept me healthy and working. Kept me productive. Helped me reach the top. And yeah, it changed things about me, it made me feel bad sometimes… but there was always a reason and it-.” Clay paused, staring down at his hands. “ I want to forgive it. I want to make excuses for its actions. But a lot of what it did was inexcusable. Some of what it did was good. Was really good. Made me feel good. But a lot of what it did was also bad. It hurt me. And it hurt others… “ Clay paused, thinking the sentence over for a moment. 

“I’m not quite sure how I’m supposed to feel about it. “ Clay continued. 

Sapnap was quiet, processing the information. The silence hung in the air for quite a while, neither one daring to speak. Which, neither one particularly minded either. 

The sun was beginning to set. And Clay could see the sky turn pink, which brought a smile to his face. 

“ Pink sky at night. “ Clay spoke up. Sapnap smiled. 

“ Sailors delight. “ Sapnap Replied. They were both VERY southern, And They’d heard the phrase a lot growing up. Clay chuckled. Those were the few memories he could remember clearly, Despite being so, so long ago. 

“ Is there anything I can do for you around here? I want to make it up to you. So if there’s any way I can help you build, or gather materials, I’d be glad to. “ Sapnap gave a nod.    
  


“ If anything comes up, I’ll let you know. “ The younger male stood, stretching for a moment. “ Come inside, you look like you could use the rest. “ Clay glanced back towards the direction of the greater Dream SMP, then back to Sapnap, who was leading him into the building. The walk back home would be too long. He was offering a place to stay.   
  
Clay stood, pondering the situation for a moment, deciding he didn't want to deal with the monsters of the night. and following the younger male. 

Maybe this would be the chance to mend their broken friendship. 

Maybe this would be worth it. 


End file.
